Twilight Chatroom
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: On one night, Bella, Jacob, and the rest of the Cullen siblings are bored, so they decided to go on the AOL chatroom.
1. Pennames

**Title:** Twilight Chatroom

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight characters. I do not own the AOL chatroom.

**Summary:** On one night, Bella, Jacob, and the rest of the Cullen siblings are bored, so they decide they decided to go on the AOL chatroom.

**Author's Note:** Fourth Twilight story. I hope you like it. Please read and review; it would be appreciated!

* * *

Twilight Chatroom

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

_HumansareFriendsnotFood_………………. Jasper

_BlondeandBeautiful_……………………… Rosalie

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx_………………… Emmett

_1901HarmlessVamp_……………………… Edward

_*Jazzy'sPixie_*……………………………….... Alice

_TheClumsyBells_……………………………….. Bella

_MightyWolfe_………………………………...... Jacob

_1901HarmlessVamp has logged on_

_TheClumsyOne has logged on_

**TheClumsyBells: **Hey, Edward.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Hey, Bella.

**TheClumsyBells: **U finally got on here. Wat made u changed ur mind?

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Emmett persuaded me into it. Can you please use correct spelling, Bella? I can barely understand what your saying.

**TheClumsyBells: **U don't have 2 worry about spelling on the Internet, Edward.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Right, my mistake…

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged on_

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Hey guys! Wats up? Edward ur on!

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Yes, imagine that…

**TheClumsyBells: **Wat kind of penname is that?

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **It was Rose's idea. I h8 it!

**1901HarmlessVamp: **What does, h8, mean?

_BlondeandBeautiful has logged on_

**BlondeandBeautiful: **Hey! U told me that u liked it!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **I did!

**BlondeandBeautiful: **Then y did u told Edward & Bella u h8 it!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Hey, at least I used it, didn't I?

_*Jazzy'sPixie* has logged on_

***Jazzy'sPixie*: **Come on, guyz, let's b a little more =)

**TheClumsyBells: **Hey, Alice.

***Jazzy'sPixie***: Hi, Bella! I like ur penname, it suits u!

**TheClumsyOne: **Thanx, Alice…

**1901HarmlessVamp: **I really have no idea what any of you are saying… -totally clueless-

***Jazzy'sPixie*: **Eddie, ur on!

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Don't call me that!

***Jazzy'sPixie*: **2 L8, just did.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Everyone is starting to annoy me on how they use abbreviations.

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx**: We're just being 2 lazy 2 write any of the letterz down.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **-smirks- And how to spell them correctly.

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Yes, that 2.

_HumansareFriendsnotFood has logged on_

**HumansareFriendsnotFood: **Hey, guyz, wat's up?

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Lol, wat kind of name is that?

**HumansareFriendsnotFood: **I should ask u the same thing.

**BlondeandBeautiful: **-smirks-

**1901HarmlessVamp: **-smirks-

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Shut up…

_MightyWolfe has logged on_

**TheClumsyBells: **Hi, Jacob!

**MightyWolfe: **Hey, Bella!

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Please do not tell me that the dog is online!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **The dog is online.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **I told you not to tell me!

**MightyWolfe: **Whoa, Ed, calm down.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Do not tell me to calm down, mutt!

**TheClumsyBells: **Edward, please calm down.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **-calming down-

**MightyWolfe: **Oh, sure, you listen to your girlfriend.

**TheClumsyBells: **Jacob, stop.

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **-amused- J

**1901HarmlessVamp: **I'm glad that you're amused, Emmett…

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **I am.

**MightyWolfe: **BlondeandBeautiful, who's that?

**BlondeandBeautiful: **It's, Rosalie, you filthy dog!

**MightyWolfe: **Blonde fits u, but I'm not sure about beautiful…

**BlondeandBeautiful: **-tries to restrain self from killing Jacob-

**HumansareFriendsnotFood: **Hey, guyz, settle down.

**MightyWolfe: **Nice penname.

**HumansareFriendsnotFood: **R u being sarcastic?

**MightyWolfe: **Yes, I'm being sarcastic.

**TheClumsyBells: **L8er guyz, gotta go.

***Jazzy'sPixie*: **-sad- Y r u leaving, Bella?

**TheClumsyBells: **Idk. Something that Charlie wants me 2 do. Bye, Edward. C u tomorrow school.

**1901HarmlessVamp: **Same here. Bye, Bella.

_TheClumsyBells has logged off_

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Everything is so much boring when Bella's not around… L

**BlondeandBeautiful: **U have me!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Oh yeah, forgot…

**BlondeandBeautiful: **How can u forget about ur own wife!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **I… Uh… -starts to get frightened-

_BlondeandBeautiful has logged off_

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx: **Gotta go and probably hide b 4 Rose kills me.

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged off_

***Jazzy'sPixie*: **So, I guess now it's just the 4 of us! :D

**MightyWolfe: **-going 2 sleep-

**1901HarmlessVamp: **-gone hunting-

_MightyWolfe and 1901HarmlessVamp has logged off_

***Jazzy'sPixie*: **Ok… Now the 2 of us… Weird.

_*Jazzy'sPixie* has logged off_

**HumansareFriendsnotFood: **O.o Awkward.

_HumansareFriendsnotFood has logged off_


	2. Halfbreeds

**Author's Note:** I've got so many requests asking if I could do a second chapter, so I did. If you want another one, at this moment, I can't think of anything, but if you have an idea, let me know. Thank you so much for the fourteen reviews! I planned the Twilight Chatroom to be a oneshot, but I've been told to make another one, so I did and here it is. I hope you like this and I hope that you will give me more reviews!

__________________________________

_HumansareFriendsnotFood_………………. Jasper

_BlondeandBeautiful_……………………… Rosalie

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx_………………… Emmett

_1901HarmlessVamp_……………………… Edward

_*Jazzy'sPixie_*……………………………….... Alice

_TheClumsyBells_……………………………….. Bella

_MightyWolfe_………………………………...... Jacob

____________________________________

_TheClumsyBells has logged on_

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged on_

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** Hey, Bella, waz up?

**TheClumsyBells:** nm, really... just feeling a lil nauseous...

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** I could probably understand y. It was that chicken Rosalie had cooked for you, wasn't it? It probably didn't taste right. I know how u 2 don't get along so... OMG SHE POINSONED YOU, DIDN'T SHE!?

**TheClumsyBells:** Emmett-!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** Wait here... there. brb

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged off_

_*Jazzy'sPixie* has logged on_

_*Jazzy'sPixie*:_ Hey, Bella. I heard what happened. Yikes...! Well, that's Emmett 4 u.

**TheClumsyBells:** I don't know why everyone is getting so hyped up about this. I'm just a little sick, that's all.

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** U said it was ur stomach. So who knows...? You could be pregnant!

**TheClumsyBells:** -in the state of shock-

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** They did say that stomach sickness was always 1 of the 1st symptoms.

**TheClumsyBells:** -dumbfounded-

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** It would be great wouldn't it?

**TheClumsyBells:** -mortified-

_TheClumsyBells has logged off_

_1901HarmlessVamp has logged on_

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged on_

_MightyWolfe has logged on_

**1901HarmlessVamp:** Did I just read your conversation with Bella, correctly? Is she really... pregnant?

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** idk, but i hope so!

**1901HarmlessVamp:** What does idk mean?

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** I don't know

**1901HarmlessVamp:** HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!? YOU TYPED IT!

**MightyWolfe:** Take it easy, leech, u have a lot to learn.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** Don't call me a leech, you filthy dog.

**MightyWolfe:** ur not the boss of me u, leech.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** I may be a leech, but your nothing but a... a DOG!

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** WILL U 2 STOP IT?! Both of u r acting like complete idiots

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** & 2 yrs olds. don't forget about acting like 2 yrs. olds.

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** U 2, Teddy.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** About what happened earlier, what's the deal with Bella?

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** U probably got her knocked up or she's just sick.

**MightyWolfe:** I hope it's the 2nd 1...

**1901HarmlessVamp:** Me too...

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** Wat's up with u peeps? don't you like babies? they're just so cute and smallish! :D

**1901HarmlessVamp:** No

**MightWolfe:** Gotta agree the same thing with vampire boy

**1901HarmlessVamp:** What made her feel that way?

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** I think-

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** U never think

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** SOMETIMES UR SARCASM HURTS!

**1901HarmlessVamp:** -sigh- What were you thinking, Emmett?

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** I was thinking that it has 2 do something with Rosalie's food

_BlondeandBeautiful has logged on_

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** Oh god...XD

**BlondeandBeautiful:** HEY!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** Rosalie! Sweetheart!

**BlondeandBeautiful:** IT WASN'T THE CHICKEN!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** Maybe-

**BlondeandBeautiful:** I've cooked it right. Read the correct instructions & it wasn't the chicken!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** Ok, ok.

_TheClumsyBells has logged on_

**1901HarmlessVamp:** Bella! Is it true?

**TheClumsyBells:** -happy- No! I'm not pregnant!

_HumansandFriendsarenotFood has logged on_

**HumansandFriendsarenotFood:** so it's not true? bella's not pregnant?

**TheClumsyBells:** nope.

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** YES!

**BlondeandBeautiful:** thank god...

***Jazzy'sPixie*:** aw man! -pouts, disappointed-

**MightyWolfe:** HALLEJUAH! PRAISE THE LORD!

**1901HarmlessVamp:** Jacob, relax. We're not in church.

**TheClumsyBells:** that means edward and I could still have sex!

-silence-

_MightyWolfe has logged off_

_BlondeandBeautiful has logged off_

_*Jazzy'sPixie* has logged off_

_TheClumsyBells has logged off_

_HumansareFriendsnotFood has logged off_

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** I bet ur disappointed, huh, eddie?

**1901HarmlessVamp:** I'm quite happy actually

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** Yeah, so am I & I bet to the rest of us 2. Imagine, Bella pregnant? How would that kid turn out?

**1901HarmlessVamp:** Probably a half human and a half vampire.

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** That's pretty weird... poor kid. at least that won't happen, right?

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged off_

**1901HarmlessVamp:** yeah...

_1901HarmlessVamp has logged off_


	3. Fangirls

**Author's Note:** I wasn't really going to do this or had it planned, but I got an idea after reading a story and then I posted this. I hope you like it and please read and review if you want some more or not!

* * *

_Hampire17_..................Renesmee Cullen

_Fallen4Edward_................Random Fangirl

_Edward'sWife_.....................Random Fangirl

_TanyaCullen_...................Tanya

_TheClumsyBells has logged on_

_1901HarmlessVamp has logged on_

**TheClumsyBells:** hey, edward.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** hey, bella. You know, we do live in the same house. so we don't have to email each other.

**TheClumsyBells:** i know, but it's much fun this way! :D BTW, did renesmee told u?

**1901HarmlessVamp:** About what?

**TheClumsyBells:** i guess she didn't...

**1901HarmlessVamp:** About what?!

**TheClumsyBells:** she's on a date with jacob.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** WHAT?!

_Hampire17 has logged on_

**TheClumsyBells:** hey, i thought ur on a date with jacob and what's up with ur penname?

**Hampire17:** 1- we just came back. 2- i decided 2 combine human and vampire together since i'm a hybrid and i'll stop ageing when i'm 17.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** how come you never told me about your little...outing with jacob?

**Hampire17:** i thought you wouldn't mind...

**1901HarmlessVamp:** well i do.

**Hampire17:** so what? am i grounded?

_MightyWolfe has logged on_

**MightyWolfe:** no you're not.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** Hey! You have no authority over her!

**MightyWolfe:** technically...

**1901Harmless:** no. none whatsoever.

**MightyWolfe:** Fine...

**1901HarmlessVamp:** what happened with you two?

**TheClumsyBells:** I'm sure they didn't do anything, edward.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** well?

**MightyWolfe:** bella's right.

**Hampire17:** no physical contact.

**MightyWolfe:** well, we did hug and i kissed u.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** WHAT?!

**MightyWolfe:** on the cheek! man, ur so overreacting!

**Hampire17:** and overprotective.

**MightyWolfe:** i'll do it when she's ready!

**Hampire17:** that's y i love u 4 that.

**MightyWolfe:** me 2

**1901HarmlessVamp:** please, not while i'm around....

**Hampire17:** now u know how i feel.

_Hampire17 has logged off_

_MightyWolfe has logged off_

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged on_

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** -out of breath- hey guys!

**1901HarmlessVamp:** why so out of breath, brother?

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** well, once someone shouted my name out all of the fan girls ran after me, but they stopped after i passed hot topic thankgod!

**TheClumsyBells:** fangirls chasing after emmett? that's different...

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** hey! i do have way more and good CHARMING looks than your eddykins.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** that'd be the day...

**TheClumsyBells:** i know. where r the fangirls? still at hot topic?

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** probably home...

**1901HarmlessVamp:** well, i hope they won't go on their computers...

_Fallen4Edward has logged on_

**1901HarmlessVamp:** WTF?

_Edward'sWife has logged on_

**1901HarmlessVamp:** NO!!!!

**Fallen4Edward:** Edward!!!!! OMG, i so didn't know you had an aol! it didn't say that on wikipedia.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** that's because it was on robert pattison's page and there's no edward cullen.

**Edward'sWife:** HA! i told u, noel! eward IS real!

**Fallen4Edward:** yes, but that doesn't explain if unicorns, fairies, mermaids, potty/tooth fairy, santa are real!

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** hey! were u really chasing after me?

**Fallen4Edward:** oh, that was u?

**Edward'sWife:** sry, we thought u were edward.

**xXTeddyBearofFunXx:** should've known...

_xXTeddyBearofFunXx has logged off_

**TheClumsyBells:** u guys should log off 2. edward and i need to be alone.

**Fallen4Edward:** u maybe a mom, but ur not OUR mom!

**TheClumsyBells:** just leave us alone

**Edward'sWife:** no.

**TheClumsyBells:** i tried...

_TheClumsyBells has logged off_

**1901HarmlessVamp:** what? bella? no!!!!

_TanyaCullen has logged on_

**1901HarmlessVamp:** no!!!!

**TanyaCullen:** what's up hot stuff?

**1901HarmlessVamp:** leave me alone! all of you!

**Fallen4Edward:** alice and i would like to ask 1 q and a.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** continue

**Edward'sWife:** who do u love?

**TanyaCullen:** it's obvious that he loves me. his heart just skips a beat when he hears my name

**1901HarmlessVamp:** no it does not especially when my heart isn't even beating!

**TanyaCullen:** but it did when u were a human though. didn't it?

**Fallen4Edward:** the answer is he loves me. no doubt about it.

**Edward'sWife:** correction. he's in love with me the most

**Fallen4Edward:** girlfriend please

**1901HarmlessVamp:** could all of u stop?!

**TanyaCullen:** u know if u want to get rid of us that badly, u could just log out.

**1901HarmlessVamp:** thanks for that helfpul tip.

_1901HarmlessVamp has logged out_

**Edward'sWife:** -fuming- ugh! Tanya, look what u've done! u lost edward!!!

**Fallen4Edward:** -pissed- no wonder u r so disliked!

_Edward'sWife has logged off_

_Fallen4Edward has logged off_

**TanyaCullen:** wow, i feel totally unloved...:(

_TanyaCullen has logged off_


End file.
